December
by Akamis chan
Summary: LUCY- J'étais là, sous les arbres illuminés de guirlandes, une grande écharpe blanche autour de mon cou, il se pencha à mon oreille...ERZA-Il caressa ma joue où une larme de bonheur coulait ...JUVIA-Juvia rêve-t-elle encore ? Il saisit mon menton et dit d'une voix forte...Compte à rebours jusqu'au premier Janvier, accroche toi Nalu-Jerza-Gruvia-Miraxus-Gale... Petits Lemons !
1. 2 décembre, le réveil

Un pale soleil d'hiver se levait. La neige tombait silencieusement sur les rues pavées de Magnolia. A l'angle de d'une rue, un panneau indiquait la _Strawberry street_ , les vitres des maisons étaient couvertes de givre .

Dans une d'entre elles une jeune fille bonde était endormie.

Froid … il faisait si froid …Lucy avait à peine de quoi se payer un loyer, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une facture de chauffage en plus! Le réveil sonna. Il était déjà neuf heures. Mais la belle constélationiste savait que si elle se levait elle allait regretter la douce chaleur de son lit. Chaleur plutôt inhabituelle d'ailleur …Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. A coté d'elle ronflait un squatteur aux cheveux rose et une boule de poils bleue. Natsu et Happy… Lucy était d'abord énervée puis elle se dit qu'au moins elle avait chaud, le dragon slayer était un véritable radiateur! Décidée à se rendormir, elle se rapprocha de lui pour se réchauffer. Natsu venait souvent dormir dans son lit en passant par la fenêtre, ce qu'elle trouvait énervant et exaspérant par moments …surtout qu'il la laissait ouverte ! Mais là il fallait dire qu'il tombait plutôt bien. Lucy commençait à se réchauffer et regarda son nouveau radiateur vivant. C'est vrai que Natsu était assez mignon quand il dormait. Enfin si on oubliait les ronflements bruyants…Deuxième sonnerie du réveil. Cette fois ci le dragon slayer se ouvrit les yeux. Et défonça le réveil d'un coup de poing. Lucy n'en tint pas compte, elle était trop bien dans ce lit brûlant pour engueuler Natsu. Elle fit mine d'être endormie, et il se réinstalla sans un bruit pour ne pas la 'réveiller'. La constélationiste sentait son corps brûlant dans son dos, elle voulait que ce moment ne s'arrete jamais … Attendez, quoi ? Le froid devais lui avoir un peu déréglé le système !Ou peut être étais-ce la chaleur torride qui émanait du dragon slayer… Oulah, il va vraiment falloir qu'elle se calme ! Oh, et puis tant pis, elle se calmerai demain, elle voulait juste rester là, avec lui…

Kana montait les marches de l'escalier de l'appartement de Lucy. Mirajane lui avait demandé d'aller la chercher car il était déjà midi et qu'elle n'était toujours pas arrivée à la guilde …

La jolie brune se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvais vivre dans un endroits aussi froid sans la moindre goutte d'alcool pour se réchauffer. Lucy devait être surhumaine…

Elle arriva devant sa porte et toqua trois fois, sans réponses. Elle sortit donc sa carte «key » et déverrouilla la porte. Contrairement au reste de l'immeuble, la pièce était envahit d'une chaleur douce. Kana se dirigea vers le lit de la costélationniste et la trouva blottie dans les bras de Natsu. Il portait toujours ses habits de la veille et avait du venir directement depuis la guilde en passant par la fenêtre comme à son habitude. Les deux mages avaient une expression paisible et Happy dormait sur un oreiller à coté d'eux. Kana esquissa un grand sourire. Ces deux là vraiment, quand allaient-ils se rendre compte qu'ils s'aimaient depuis le premier jour? Sans faire de bruit, elle sortit de la pièce puis elle se rappela qu'elle était venue pour chercher Lucy donc elle claqua la porte pour les réveiller et s'en alla vers la guilde.

La constélationiste se réveilla brusquement. Les bras de Natsu l'entouraient et la serraient très fort contre lui. Ils étaient brûlants et rassurants, forts et puissants …

-Yo Luce bien dormi? demanda t-il d'un air endormi.

-Oui, bien sur, tu était là …Lucy se reprit rapidement. Enfin grâce à toi j'ai pas eu est chaud. Enfin je veut dire que tu est brûlant. Heu non, enfin heu pas comme ça, euh au premier degré quoi. Pas dans le sens 'hot' hein !Enfin si !Euh, mais pas …

-Attend, Lu-chan, j'ai rien compris, tu a bien dormis alors ?

-Oui .

-Et toi Happy ?

-Super, répondit le neko .

-Moi aussi, je suis si en forme que je sens que je pourrais battre Gildarts !A toute à l'heure Lu-chan !Allez, viens Happy, on y va !


	2. 2 décembre, les bougies

Et les deux squatteurs disparurent par la fenêtre , laissant une Lucy confuse et toute rouge dans de beaux draps brûlants …(jeu de mot de merde )

La jolie blonde mit une minute pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, maudissant le carrelage gelé. Elle sentait encore l'étrainte ardente du dragon autour d'elle, et un sentiment bizarre qu'elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant ne voulait pas la quitter. Elle laissa couler l'eau brûlante sur son corps en pensant qu'elle lui rappelait la chaleur de Natsu. La constellationiste voulait oublier le contact de ses bras puissants autour d'elle, elle ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à son fameux sourire plein de crocs et à son torse musclé …

Mais qu'est ce qui se se passait dans sa tête, bordel ?!

Lucy hésitait. Devait elle mettre un jean moulant avec un chemisier ou une jupe écossaise avec un pull blanc en laine ? Et pour ses cheveux ? Son habituelle couette sur le coté ou alors deux petites ? Et si ça ne plaisait pas à Natsu ?Mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle se sorte le dragon slayer de son esprit !

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lucy était enfin dehors et il était une heure moins le quart. Elle avait fini par mettre la jupe, et elle le regrettait car le froid lui glaçait les os. Si Natsu avait été là, il aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras pour la réchauffer …Attendez, Quooiii ?Mais son cerveau s'était mis en hibernation pour l'hiver ou quoi ?Réveille-toi Lucy !

Lucy pénétra dans la guilde d'un air décidé. Au bar, Kana discutait avec Mirajane en sirotant de la vodka. Elle fit signe à Lucy de venir.

-Salut Lucy, bien dormi? dit la jolie brune avec un sous entendu à peine percevable.

-Euh, on peut dire ça …

-Il fait vraiment très froid, cet hiver !renchérit la barmaid. Il y a au moins un metre de neige dehors !Au moins toi Lucy tu n'as pas l'air trop gelée …

Elle échangea un regard complice avec la mage des cartes.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Lucy en rougissant.

-Salut Lu-chan, dit Levy qui venait d'arriver, tu n'aurais pas vu Lily par hasard ?

-Non, je viens d'arriver, pourquoi ?

-Rien , c'est pas grave … rajouta-elle en s'en allant .

-Moi je sais pourquoi …dit Mira d'un air amusé.

-Pourq…ah Gajil .se reprit Lucy.

-Hey Levy !lança la barmaid. Je ne sais pas où est Lily mais Gajil devait aller acheter des boissons pour la guilde, tu devrais aller lui demander !

Levy fit un signe de main pour la remercier, en réponse au clin d'œil plein de sous entendus de Mira. Puis elle sortit à grandes enjambées.

-Et toi Lucy, personne à aller voir ?

-Non, pas spécialement.

-Hum, voyons voir … dit la fille de Gildart. Nous sommes le …

-2 décembre.

-Et dans 22 jours c'est Noël ! Il faut absolument que tu nous aides à organiser la fête !

Nöel ! Lucy allait enfin fêter Noël ! Ça serait la première fois… elle ne l'avait jamais fêté car son père était bien trop occupé. Elle avait passé toute son enfance à se demander comment ce serait d'avoir des cadeaux. Et les gâteaux, les décorations, les bals, comme dans les contes que sa mère lui lisait !Et le gui… le cœur de Lucy s'emballa soudainement. Natsu…Non ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle imaginait encore ? Que ce baka et elle pourraient…en même temps elle avait bien le droit de rêver…mais pas à ça !Elle sentait encore sa chaleur et ses bras autour d'elle.

-…cy ? Lucy ? T'es toujours là ?

-Kana ! Oui ! Présente !

-Allez laisse la rêver un peu Kana …

La barmaid s'éloigna servir les clients en lançant avec un clin d'œil :

-Je compte sur toi Lucy !

Lucy marchait seule dans la grande rue enneigée de Magnolia. Kana l'avait envoyée chercher des bougies pour mettre dans la guilde le soir de Noël. A l'entendre ce sera une fête grandiose ! Lucy vit trois petits enfants faire une bataille de boules de neige au bout de la rue. Plus loin un bonhomme blanc avait un nez déjà à moitié mangé et un garçon dévalait une pente en luge, on aurait dit qu'il faisait la course avec un autre plus grand… Lucy s'arréta lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait. Des mèches roses bien connues glissaient de son bonnet et il était accompagné d'une touffe de poils bleus qui volait à toute vitesse derrière lui. Par un réflexe étrange elle se cacha dans le renfoncement du mur. Natsu et Happy ? Que faisaient-ils ici ? Elle regarda le dragon se recevoir une boule en pleine tête, qui fondit immédiatement. Il saisit le gamin qui la lui avait lancée et lui fit faire l'avion en courant le long de la rue, Lucy entendait son rire cristallin étouffé par la neige qui commençait à tomber. Derrière eux les autres criaient 'moiaussimoiaussi'd'une seule voix toute excitée. Natsu le reposa et fut plaqué à terre par la horde de gamins lancé à ses trousses. Son rire était puissant et jovial, le cœur de Lucy s'accéléra. Natsu s'entendait vraiment bien avec les enfants…Elle se demanda comment il serait avec ses propres …Non mais ça va pas ?Elle n'était pas normale depuis ce matin ! Mais il fallait bien avouer que Natsu serait un bon père… Lucy effondra dans la neige le cœur battant à 200 à l'heure. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle allait s'imaginer ?

-Luce ?Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Lucy leva les yeux. Le dragon se tenait devant elle, une petite fille accrochée autour de la jambe et un garçon sur les épaules.

-Na Na Natsu ! Je me… acheter bougies… Noël…Kana…bégaya-t-elle.

-Tu est trempée !

Lucy ne n'en s'était pas rendue compte mais il neigeait à présent très fort et ses habits étaient trempés.

-Aller les gosses, vous rentrez à l'orphelinat, Wendy a dit qu'elle passerait vers trois heures.

Des cris s'élevèrent parmi les gamins qui coururent tous dans une rue plus étroite, à l'exception de deux fillettes d'environ 12 ans .

-C'est qui elle ? demanda la première.

-C'est Lucy, ma partenaire !

-Ta petite copine tu veux dire ? dit la deuxième.

-Ils s'aiiiiiiiment lança Happy, triomphant.

Les deux mages virèrent au rouge écarlate.

-N'importe quoi ! Je ne l'aime pas, c'est mon amie !

Lucy était soulagée car les deux fillettes s'en allèrent mais elle était un tout petit peu décue quand même…

Natsu la prit dans ses bras sans prévenir.

-Viens, je vais te conduire au chaud.

Derrière un mur les deux fillettes pouffaient.

-Son amie ? Mon œil !


	3. 2 décembre, le blizzard

Ohaio mina ! Le nouveau chapitre ! ( une p'tite review ? )

* * *

Natsu la portait depuis un bon quart d'heure, la tempête faisait rage à présent. Lucy s'était enfouie dans ses vêtements brûlants pour ne plus sentir la grêle qui lui fouettait la peau, elle serrait Happy dans ses bras, très fort, contre son cœur. Le dragon avançait vite malgré la neige qui le ralentissait, bravant le froid et le gel. Lucy leva lentement la tête. On ne pouvait pas voir à deux pas à travers l'épais voile blanc formé par la neige. Natsu avait mis son écharpe blanche sur sa tête de façon à se protéger de la grêle si froide qu'elle ne fondait même plus à son contact. Il vit qu'elle le regardait et lui fit un grand sourire plein de crocs.

-On est presque arrivé ! C'est en haut de la colline, tient bon !

Le visage de Lucy s'enflamma. Il allait la mettre à l'abris. Elle savait qu'il la conduisait chez lui. Elle pensa à la petite maison de bois sur le bord de effondrement que Natsu et Happy avaient probablement construite eux-même. Elle se souvenait très bien de la seule fois où elle y été allé. Lucy murmura un « aye » à peine audible dans la tempête mais elle savait que Natsu l'avait entendu. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il ne devais certainement pas le savoir mais à présent Lucy entendait chaque battement beaucoup trop rapide de son cœur brûlant très distinctement à travers le bruit sourd du vent. Et le sien s'accéléra brutalement. Elle abandonna à nouveau dans son torse chaud en espérant qu'il n'ai pas vu la couleur écarlate de son visage. Quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit le petit déclique d'une porte qui s'ouvre puis Natsu l'étendit sur le hamac de fortune qui lui servait de lit. Pas étonnant qu'il préfère dormir dans le sien !

-Tu n'as pas défoncé la porte cette fois-ci ?demanda Lucy.

-J'aurai mis 20 minutes à la reconstruire et tu aurais eu froid !dit-il en se grattant la tête. Je vais faire un feu !

Le dragon enflamma d'un hurlement la vaste cheminée, seul élément en pierre de la maison. Immédiatement, Lucy se sentit beaucoup mieux. Les flammes de Natsu étaient différentes, mille fois plus ardentes que celles d'un volcan, les sentiments même d'un dragon. Mais cette fois elles étaient particulières, bien plus hautes, plus bleues, plus brûlantes, plus dévorantes, comme si les sentiments de Natsu ne se contenaient plus que dans ce rideau pourpre et or. Lucy leva la tête vers Natsu qui s'affairait devant la bouilloire.

-Je te fais un thé, disait-il d'une voix mal assurée qui tranchait avec le ton déterminé qu'il employait en général. Il doit me rester un sachet je pense.

-M..Merci, dit Lucy en grelottant.

-Mais tu es gelée ! Tes habits sont trempés, j'avais complètement oublié !

En effet les siens était déjà secs. Il se rua vers la petite commode dans le fond de la pièce et en sortit un des pantalons blancs qu'il avait l'habitude de porter et un grand sweat-shirt délavé.

-Tiens prends ça, dis-moi si ça va. Il y a une petite salle de bain juste là, elle est moins bien que la tienne mais bon…

-Merci beaucoup, dit Lucy en saisissant les vêtements que Natsu lui tendait.

Elle pénétra dans la petite pièce. Il y avait juste une douche et un lavabo, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle s'attendait à trouver un miroir chez Natsu !Lucy tourna le robinet, mais comme elle s'y attendait, il n'y avait que de l'eau froide…Elle se changea rapidement, le pantalon retombait et le sweat-shirt lui arrivait au genou mais il avait l'odeur de Natsu -un mélange de cendre, de transpiration et de poisson à fait merveilleux selon elle-. Elle plia de son mieux ses habits trempés et sortit de la pièce le sourire aux lèvres. La maison était à présent remplie de la chaleur intense qui émanait des immenses langues d'or de la cheminée. Par la fenêtre, Lucy apercevait le blizzard blanc qui redoublait d'ardeur.

-Lucy.

Natsu la regardait, son visage avait pris une teinte un peu rouge.

-Oui ?

-Heu rien, dit il en se tournant.T'es trop mignonne là dedans. C'est tout.

Le visage de la constéllationiste avait brusquement viré au pourpre.

-V..Vraiment ?

Il se retourna brusquement.

-Non, bien sûr !C'était une blague…dit-il sur un ton complètement contradictoire.

Les flammes se mirent à lécher le haut de la cheminée, plus hautes que jamais. Lucy s'assit sur le hamac et prit un Happy endormi dans ses bras.

-La tempête est de plus en plus forte, dit Natsu en lui donnant une tasse de thé brûlant. Et la nuit va bientôt tomber. Je ne veux pas que tu sorte par ce temps, il vaut mieux que tu reste ici cette nuit. Je te dois bien ça.

Il avait un sourire timide, presque embarrassé.

-Je vais rester ici ?dit Lucy en rougissant.

-Ça te dérange ?Je dormirai par terre, comme ça tu aura le lit.

Il installa des couvertures sur le sol en un grand tas moelleux près de la cheminée avant de s'asseoir dessus. Lucy entendait la grèle fouetter le toit. Un courant d'air froid engouffrait à travers l'interstice de la fenêtre et venait chatouiller la nuque de Lucy. Natsu la vit frissoner et enroula sa précieuse écharpe autour de son cou.

-Ça va maintenant Luce ?

Lucy leva ses yeux vers lui et se perdit dans les siens, ne pouvant mettre un mot sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à présent. Le monde s'était évanoui autour d'eux, ils s'étaient perdus dans la neige, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui, le dragon qui avait enflammé son cœur…

-Natsu…Lucy…j'ai froid…

Une petite voix s'était élevée des bras de Lucy. Happy était réveillé.

-Viens là partenaire, dit Natsu d'une voix douce, s'arrachant au regard de Lucy. Tu peux rester dans ces couettes, près du feu.

Il s'installa à nouveau avec le petit neko dans les couvertures. Elles avaient l'air si chaudes… Lucy savait que Natsu lui laissait le hamac par gentillesse mais elle aurait donné une clé d'or pour pouvoir être près des flammes dans les bras du dragon…

Elle ne résista que deux petites heures à lui demander une place auprès d'eux :

-Natsu ?

-Aye Luce ? Tu as un problème ? Tu as faim ?

-Non ! Je me disais juste…enfin…tu vois…je me demandais si j'aurai pu…heu venir près de la cheminée avec vous…

-Tu as froid ? dit Natsu d'un ton inquiet. Bien sur ! Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt ! Viens là.

Elle enjamba précautionneusement les piles de bazar qui traînaient et s'assit auprès de ses deux amis. Natsu la recouvrit d'une épaisse couverture. Il s'adossa au bord de la cheminée dans laquelle les flammes prenaient une teinte un peu bleu, signe de leur très haute température, et Lucy se blottit contre lui le cœur à 2000 à l'heure lorsqu'il l'entoura de son bras musclé. Elle ferma les yeux et respira son odeur, sentit son cœur battre à une allure proche du sien. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras, en se disant qu'elle était au paradis, avant de penser qu'elle était vraiment bien dérangée.

Derrière la guilde de Fairy Tail, un comité douteux venait de se rassembler.

-Voilà 4000 joyaux pour toi, disait une jeune fille brune qui sentait l'alcool. Tu as fait du bon boulot, c'est vrai que tu est devenu puissant !

-Merci, répondit un garçon blond vêtu d'un costume de soie. Je me demandais, pourquoi un blizzard à cet endroit ? Le papier sur la mission n'était pas très clair…

-Ho, ça ? Heu disons que c'est pour un cadeau de Nöel bien spécial…dit la brune avec un clin d'œil.


	4. 3 décembre, le gâteau et la sirène

December - 5

La lumière douce d'une fin d'après-midi hivernal faisait scintiller la neige, les oiseaux pointaient le bec hors du nid, et je marchait en équilibre sur les briques long de la rivière en chantonnant gaiment, les bras tendu à l'horizontale en faisant signe aux pêcheurs de ne pas s'inquiéter. J'étais joyeuse sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, peut être étais-ce juste que le soleil brillait après le blizzard. Je me dirigeait vers ma maison en sautillant presque, en y pensant, j'avais toujours le pull de Natsu sur les épaules et je ne voulait pas quitter sous aucun prétexte. Un sourire s'étira sur mon visage au souvenir du petit déjeuné, où le dragon slayer m'avait servit du poisson grillé -carbonisé- avec un air désolé. Je rentra dans mon appartement d'un pas tranquille et me laissa tomber sur mon lit avec un grand soupir d'aise. Par la fenêtre je voyait les nuages se tinter d'une couleur rose orangée qui me rappelait une certaine tête brulée. L'eau était toujours glacée et je renonça à prendre une douche. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller à a guilde aujourd'hui, surtout que Natsu et Happy n'y seraient pas, ils devaient faire certaines courses, m'avaient-il dit. Bizarrement, je n'avait envie de parler qu'à une seule personne, Juvia. Je saisit mon portable en m'affalant entre deux coussins.

Bipppp. Bip. Bipppp. Bip.

-Allo ?

-Salut Juvia, c'est Lucy.

-Bonjour. Que veux tu à Juvia?

Ah, c'est vrai, elle était décourageante parfois…

-Je voudrai te parler, si je ne te dérange pas. J'ai besoin de l'avis d'une experte.

Elle parut surprise mais flattée.

-En quoi Juvia peut elle t'aider ?

-Eh bien, c'est compliqué, je veux dire, enfin je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer…

-Commence par le début.

-Ca sera trop long.

-En deux mots ?

-Je crois que…je crois que c'est éventuellement possible que par un moment d'inattention et de stupidité personnelle dans des circonstances peu communes et très peu en ma faveur…

-Abrège.

-Je sois tombée… heu… amoureuse ?

-QUOI ? Gray-sama est à Juvia, je me battrai jusqu'à la mort, rendez-vous sur la place de la cathédrale pour un duel…

Ok, je me sentit stupide de ne pas avoir prévu ça.

-De Natsu.

Elle se calma d'un coup.

-Lucy-san est amoureuse de Natsu-san ?

-Heu je ne sais pas exactement, je suis assez confuse, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser…

-Mais c'est merveilleux ! Je ferai tout pour aider Lucy-san !

Whoa, ça s'était hyper inattendu ! Il y a cinq minutes elle voulait me tuer !

-Attend Juvia, je voulais jute demander ton avis, je ne suis même pas sûre de mes propres sentiments !

-Lucy-san. Si tu l'aime, tu le sais, au fond de toi. C'est une certitude qui dépasse toutes les autres, qui dépasse l'entendement. C'est gravé sur ton coeur profondément d'une encre indélébile.

Je serra la main sur mon coeur, elle reprit de son ton serin :

-Et il n'y a pas moyen d'y échapper. Tomber amoureuse n'est pas une honte ni une triste fatalité. C'est le destin.

Elle raccrocha, me laissant seule en tête à tête avec ce destin qui me paraissait bien tordu.

_JUVIA

Je venais de raccrocher au nez de Lucy, mon coeur encombré paraissait plus léger. Je tournoya dans ma cuisine en rêvant au beau mage qui s'en était emparé. Je saisit un bol et un paquet de sucre, de la farine et pris mon livre de recettes à une page toute pleine de tâches écornée. Le fondant au chocolat. J'allais mettre tout mon amour ( et ce n'est pas rien ) dedans et peut être que Gray-sama le mangera ! La pâte avait une couleur appétissante et le goût était parfait. Bientôt une forte odeur sucrée se répandit dans toute la maison et elle embauma toute la rue si bien que les gens s'arrêtaient devant ma fenêtre. Peut être que demain, je parviendrai enfin à me confesser. Je m'assit avec une unique pensé éternelle « Gray-sama, je t'aime ! »

_GRAY

Je me baladais dans une rue ensoleillée par le soleil couchant quand je sentis une odeur délicieuse qui me rappela que je n'avais pas mangé depuis ce matin et que mon estomac criait famine. Je suivis l'odeur jusqu'à une jolie petite maison avec une fenêtre ouverte. Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et croise le regard surprit d'un jeune femme. Elle était vêtue d'un tablier tâché et ses cheveux bleus capturaient merveilleusement tous les reflets de la lumière du soir comme une rivière étincelante. Sa beauté me sauta aux yeux de manière si évidente dans cette ambiance crépusculaire, la finesse de ses traits, la forme des ses courbes, la profondeur de ses yeux qui évoquait celle de la mer, qui semblait renfermer une infinité de secrets avec une tristesse patiente. A cette instant je voyais cette nymphe, cette sirène resplendir dans la beauté du ciel comme un astre qu'on avait caché à mes yeux, comme la première étoile du soir qui illuminait enfin la nuit. Et elle était là, elle était belle, et elle semblait attendre patiemment que je m'en rende compte.

-Juvia…

Elle se pencha à la fenêtre et une lumière traversa la mer profonde de ses yeux.

-Gray-sama ! Juvia voulait le lui donner demain mais elle a fait un gâteau pour lui…

Mon ventre me criait d'accepter immédiatement l'invitation mais je ne voulais pas briser cet instant magique.

-Puis-je entrer ?

-Bien sûr !

Elle disparut puis la porte s'ouvrit. La nymphe avait retiré son tablier et elle portait une robe blanche qui la mettait très en valeur. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux qui coulaient maintenant en cascade dans son dos.

J'entra et Juvia m'indiqua la table ou trônait le délicieux fondant au chocolat. Elle me coupa une part qu'elle mit dans une assiette en porcelaine peinte avec une boule de glace à la vanille. Je me jeta dessus avec appétit, le fondant était toujours brûlant et particulièrement bon, je leva les yeux vers la cuisinière que je complimenta. Elle rougit fortement, ses beaux traits devenaient vraiment mignons tout à coup. Elle me resservit trois fois, c'était succulent mais ce n'était rien comparé au spectacle de cette sirène envoutante et timide qui me faisait face. L'heure tournait et j'essayait de trouver un prétexte pour pouvoir rester plus longtemps en se compagnie quand je vis un écran lacrima dans le fond du salon et prétendit vouloir voir un match de football car je « n'avais pas d'écran chez moi… ».

-Installez vous dans le salon de Juvia ! Elle doit juste se laver, vous pouvez rester là pour voir votre match.

-Ok.

Whoua, j'avais rien trouvé de plus inspiré… déprimant. Je me vautra dans le canapé en enlevant ma chemise et alluma l'écran. Heureusement, un vrai match se déroulait ce soir là ! Je regarda Juvia disparaitre dans le couloir et soudain j'eu envie de la suivre, d'être près d'elle.

Un but pour l'équipe de Crocus. Je lâcha un bâillement long et sourd et baissa le son car les présentateurs commençaient à me taper sur les nerfs assez sérieusement, puis une voix me parvint. Un chant d'une beauté exceptionnelle dans une langue inconnue, une mélodie envoutante qui me captivait. J'éteint le télé-écran et écouta la voix merveilleuse. Quand j'étais plus jeune j'avais lu des histoires sur les belles sirènes des eaux profondes qui chantaient pour attirer les marins, qui, oubliant toute raison, aveugle à tout autre choses qu'à ces créatures magnifiques se jetaient dans leurs bras avant d'être dévorés vivants. Je suivis le chant comme un idiot, béat, subjugué par tant de beauté. Je m'était assez vite débarrassé de tous mes habits quand j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain qu'on avait oublié de verrouiller.

_JUVIA

L'eau froide coulait sur mon corps en fusionnant presque avec moi, je chantait mon bonheur, mon amour, ma passion dans la langue de la mer, celle du peuple disparut dont mon père venait, celle des êtres marins. Les yeux fermés, je n'osait les ouvrir de peur que mon rêve merveilleux ne s'arrête. Lorsqu'il était là, lorsqu'il était avec moi, lorsqu'il me souriait. Je ne voulait pas imaginer la fin du songe, devinant avec bonheur qu'elle serait comme toutes les précédentes. Alors je chantait encore plus fort pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau qui tombait en cascade sur ma peau blanche. Soudain je sentit une main glacé se poser sur ma hanche. Je sursauta, m'interrompis et ouvrit les yeux.

-N'arrêtes pas. Chantes.

Ne croyant pas à mon bonheur, j'obéis. Il plaça son autre main entre mes omoplates et m'attira contre lui. Sa proximité et la froideur de son corps contre le mien me déstabilisaient et mon coeur battait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que la distance se réduisait et que mon visage s'empourprait. Il glissa sa main le long de mon dos jusqu'à mon bassin, tandis que l'autre atteignait ma poitrine. Je mis la mienne sur son torse musclé que je parcourut avec délice. Il se pencha d'un coup et m'arracha un baiser torride dont j'avais tant rêvé, je lui rendit avec toute la passion refoulé dans mon coeur depuis si longtemps, ses caresses se firent plus insistantes. Je repris mon souffle et formula lentement :

-Juvia rêve-t-elle encore ?

-Non, Juvia. Je t'aime.

-Quel beau rêve…

Il saisit mon menton et dit d'une voix forte :

-Tu n'as plus à rêver. Je reste avec toi pour toujours, car à présent, je sais que je t'aime. Et si tu veux toujours de moi, je serai à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin du monde.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau et le me perdit dans son étreinte de glace.

-Gray-sama…

-Je préfèrerai Gray, mon amour.

Je perdis mon regard dans ses yeux de cristal noirs. Il me plaqua à nouveau contre lui, saisit ma hanche et laissa l'eau froide couler sur nos deux corps enfin réunis, scellant notre amour à la lumière rouge du crépuscule.


End file.
